Baby vs Venom
This is a what-if death battle created by RioluCraft FTW using Baby from Dragon Ball GT and Venom from Marvel Comic's Spider-Man. Description Two of the deadliest possessing aliens fight to the death! Which one will conquer and which on will be far out? Interlude cues Invader Jim Johnson: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2cFiMuhAD88&index=1&list=PLsHR6GokTGwgA2-9D2s66skOduAAbvUMU Wiz: Aliens some of the most unpreditable beings in fiction. Boomstick: And these two love to FREAKING TAKE OVER YOUR BODY AND DESTROY CRAP!!! Wiz: Baby the avenger of the Tuffles. Boomstick: And Venom the Lethal Protector. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its our job to measure their weapons armor a skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Baby cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IQtw16JJFvg Wiz: Baby is an alien parasite created by the Tuffles to get revenge on King Vegeta for taken over their planet and renaming it after himself. Boomstick: Buuut the creators were killed when Frieza blew up the planet but somehow Baby survived. Wiz: He then crash landed on the planet M-2 where Trunks tried to kill him by deactivating the regeneration pod he was in. And the mere mention of the word Sayian upset him soooo much he decide to stow away to Earth and cause massive destruction. Boomstick: He started by possessing Trunks then moving on to Goten, then Gohan, and finally Vegeta. Wiz: He has a power level of over 1,300,000,000 which is... Boomstick: BULLCRAP!!! Wiz: Finally something we agree on!!! Anyways Baby's arsenal of attacks is pretty huge and confusing. He has a malleable body in his base form which can regenerate from most attacks. He can possess his opponents by literally I kid you not. Entering their mouth and brain and controlling them like a puppet. Boomstick: He uses the revenge blast, which is a giant ki blast powered by Baby's high pitched scream, and revenge. Wiz: He uses the eye flash to temporally blind his opponents. He also possesses the the ability to fly and shoot ki blasts. Just like every other Dragon Ball character ever. Boomstick: And he uses the Full Power Energy Blast Volley which is pretty self explanatory. Wiz: He also can use the attacks of those he possessed before. Boomstick: Mystic attack, buster cannon, kamehameha, hell gate, and final flash. Wiz: Baby can turn into a Great Orzaru and a a Golden Great Ozaru. Boomstick: Baby is one of the only good things about GT, even his death was awesome. Wiz: Baby is still much like a child he is easly angered and does not like thing if they don't go his way. Boomstick: Talk about a Baby. Wiz: That was low even for you. Anyway along with being a parasite it seems that Baby has been made from the DNA of Countless Tuffles even the king. Boomstick: Mmmmmmmmm Truffles. ''' Wiz: Baby may be able to become a Great Ape But like Vegeta he need's Bulma to help which as we know is not allowed. '''Boomstick: Still even without that form Baby is still a Beast. Baby: Let us wash down the sweet taste of revenge by sipping from this cup of power. My friends, what the Saiyans have destroyed, we will rebuild. This is it. Venom cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=acDJ51Kn824 Wiz: Venom is an shape shifting symbioyte given to Spider-Man as a battle suit on the planet Battleworld. Boomstick: After coming to Earth Web-Head found out that the suit was an alien parasite that fueled off of his negativity. With the help of Mr. Fantastic he removed the suit. Wiz: With being abandoned by its host the symbioyte searched for a new one and succeeded by finding someone who hates Spider-Man just as much as he does Eddie Brock. Boomstick: When the two bonded they referred to themselves as Venom. Venom has super human strength, speed, and durability. Wiz: Just like his predecessor Venom can shoot webs and has a Spider Sense. Boomstick: Venom can evade even the best of tracking devices, even Spider-Man's Spider Sense, and black tentacles of his suit which can pierce through steel. Wiz: When not trying to kill Spider-Man or trick him into putting on the suit Venom usually fights and devours crime. And is kinda an idiot being fueled by rage and the want to be better than Spider-Man. Boomstick: Venom has few weaknesses mainly just sound and heat, and he will ditch the host he is currently with if the host is about to die or is not worthy. But still Venom always hungers for justice. Venom: If anyone of you tight-wearing freaks out there, want to save little miss fashion model... THEN BRING IT ON! Meanwhile, New Yorkers... the Venom marathon will continue! Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set lets finish this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! FIGHT! Baby is wondering around New York looking for someone to possess. After that moment Venom jumps out of the shadows and attacks Baby. cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ArzG_H4s9FQ Baby: I never thought someone stupid enough to fight me would be here. Venom: GET OUT! Baby: I came here to possess Spider-Man but you'll have to die first. Venom: Parker's body is MINE! FIGHT!!! Venom starts shooting high power webs at Baby knocking him down to the ground. Baby retaliates by shooting ki blasts back at Venom launch the Full Power Energy Blast Volley damaging Venom causing him to release a scream of pain. Venom then sneaks into the shadows which upsets Baby who uses a Kamehameha to try and hit him with no success. Venom lashes out with his tentacles and jumps on Baby constantly clawing at his face causing blood to fly all over the place. Venom: You'll make a great meal. Baby: EYE FLASH!!! Baby blinds Venom with a powerful source of light. Baby then flies up into the air about to unleash the Final Flash. Venom's Spider Sense alerts him of the powerful attack and then ditches Eddie Brock thinking that Baby would be a better host. The Final Flash incinerates Eddie Brock to even less than ashes. Venom than tries to make Baby its new host with no avail. And then Baby unleashes the Revenge Scream which causes Venom to explode from the immense amounts of screaming. Baby: Too bad that body was mine after all. K.O! Post Fight cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nTeYvuD1d8g Boomstick: No not Venom. Wiz: Venom may have held the advantage in speed, stealth, and experience but in the end Baby is a better fighter. Boomstick: Baby's frustration just him want to kill Venom even more when he started Solid Snakeing all over the place. Wiz: By ditching Eddie Brock he pretty much doomed his self by not being able to fight. Boomstick: Venom wasn't at the right pitch for this fight. Wiz: The winner is Baby. Who will you be rooting for? Baby Venom Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Dragon Ball Z vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:RioluCraftFTW Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:'Shonen Jump vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Parasite themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015